What I Really Meant To Say
by Alica1990
Summary: Based on tonight's ep Reunion.


_Most important part is the body armor; a good lightweight Kevlar vest can be concealed under clothing and will stop stabbing attacks, slashing attacks, and almost any round short of a 50cal. It doesn't guarantee you'll survive a surprise attack, but it's a hell of a lot better than nothing._

Sighing softly at the feeling of Michael hands on her lower back, Fiona lifted her hair out of the way, and watched Michael's face as he reached behind her and attached the Kevlar vest. In truth she had missed the way his hands felt on her body. Ever since he had gotten her out of prison, Michael had yet to truly touch her and Fiona was feeling confused. She knew they weren't the lovey dovey type but she at least expected something, instead of this sudden shyness around her. Granted he had just lost his brother, but she's still here. His hands lingered for a while after he attached the last strap. She caught his right hand in hers and brought it to her cheek, "Michael."

He locked eyes with her, running his thumb over her cheek, she nuzzled into his hand. "Fi, I…."

"You what?"

He smiled a small smile and grabbed her chin lifting it, so his mouth could connect with hers. She smiled into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael moaned softly when she bit his bottom lip begging for entrance which he immediately granted. Her tongue slid into his mouth, gently caressing his palate before dueling with his own. She started to guide him backwards towards the nearest chair, as her hand came down to unbutton the top two buttons on his shirt. Michael felt her lithe body, falling on him in the chair and pulled back abruptly.

"We can't, Fi." She smiled and undid another two buttons.

"Why not, Michael? Don't tell me you forgot how?" she asked teasingly.

"You know that I haven't, it's just…." He trailed off, looking away.

"Just what, Michael?" she asked standing up, and pacing back and forth. "I've been back for three days. Three days and you haven't touched me, or kissed me the entire time. Does it disgust you that I lost a little weight, or is it the fact that I was in prison?" his eyes snapped to hers, as he forcefully grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto his lap.

He turned her face till it met his, and slowly kissed her again. When he pulled back he brushed a stray curl behind her ear. "You look beautiful Fi. I don't care if you lost a few pounds or gained a hundred, you will always be beautiful in my eyes. As for the prison thing, it reminds me of the sacrifice you made for me and I love you for it. Listen and listen good, I am sorry."

"Michael…" she began to interrupt.

"Please Fi, let me get this out. I'm sorry. Losing you has put things in perspective for me. I'm not good with feelings or with words of the heart but I should be with you. When I left you in Ireland, it wasn't my choice. I wanted to stay, you have to believe that but I couldn't risk you being killed for my stupid cover, so I ran. I never stopped thinking of you, of how you were or what you were doing. I had fallen deeply in love with you then and haven't stopped since. You are my life, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

She cried silently, and leaned into his hand as he brushed away her tears. He kissed her cheek, then her forehead, then her nose and breathed into her lips. "I love you, Fiona Glennane."

"I love you more, Michael Westen." He kissed her softly, claiming her.

He gently lifted her up, and helped her to a standing position. She held out her hand and helped him up. She returned to the counter to pack the rest of the bag, when Michael came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and tucking his head over her shoulder. "I want to catch Nate's killer, I owe him at least that much but after that I'm done."

She turned in his arms, staring at the man she loved. "Are you sure, Michael?"

"I'm sure. I talked to Pearce right before got back, as of tomorrow I am an ex- employee of the CIA."

"Michael? Why, I don't understand. Everything you've worked for to get back in, every battle fought it.."

He stopped her, placing a finger on her lips. "It's done Fi. Everything that I should have been fighting for, was right in front of me the whole time."

"Michael, I don't want you to do this for me and Nate wouldn't want you to do this out of guilt."

"Fi, this isn't for you or me or Nate. This is for us. I need you safe Fi, I need you."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." He nodded smiling.

"Let's go catch your brothers killer, and then we can start the life we always wanted."

He grabbed the bag, and walked towards the door. "I bought us a house."


End file.
